


Green Tea

by Elemental1025



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt:  Green Tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal November 25, 2007

The dexterous precision was a thing of beauty and Jack found himself having to suppress a shiver as long, slender fingers performed their movements with sure and practiced ease. 

He had seen this level of concentration many times, but it wasn’t often that he had the chance to just sit back and enjoy it.  To give it the reverence it deserved. 

The fluid motions continued - smooth and gentle - almost as if they were set to music.

“You’re staring,” Ianto said without turning. 

“Sorry,” Jack said, though he most definitely wasn’t.  “I just never realized how sexy making green tea was.”

 


End file.
